MACHROMA
by MoonLightAshura
Summary: Deux villes jumelles. Des disparitions. L'odeur du sang. Désirant mettre un terme à l'ennuyeuse routine de sa vie sur Tuh-Ocoon, Deidara cherche à devenir mercenaire et intégrer un monde voilé de lourds secrets. Sa rencontre avec Akasuna no Sasori changera radicalement la tournure des évènements. Univers alternatif / Sasori X Deidara personnages de Naruto / M
1. Le Parfum de TuhOcoon

_ Personne ne s'était douté de rien ce jour-ci. Non, personne n'avait crié, ni même envoyé d'appel à l'aide. Les balises à embraser en cas de menace imminente étaient restées éteintes. Sur le papier, c'était un jour comme un autre. La journée avait été bonne. Un ciel piqueté de quelques nuages, et Louva, la géante gazeuse voisine, nettement détachée sur la toile d'un soir d'été. La brise était douce, empreinte des odeurs de l'océan et du sable des côtes, et la chaleur faisait se rider la ligne d'horizon, loin dans le désert._

_Quand Machroma au dessus de leurs têtes commença à se voiler d'une sinistre atmosphère, et qu'un grincement fit tomber de fines couches de poussière des sommets, alors seulement les gens n'énoncèrent leurs craintes qu'à demi-mot. Mais il se faisait déjà tard, et las de leur travail dans les mines de cuivre du village, ils rentraient alors chez eux sans avoir la moindre idée que leur vie était sur le point de leur être brutalement arrachée._

_Une nuit encore chaude, étrange, tomba sur la péninsule du Yoch en quelques heures, et du village il ne restait déjà plus rien. _

_C'était il y a plus de cent ans._

**.MACHROMA.**

Les longues avenues commerciales de Tuh-Ocoon débordaient de monde, comme chaque année à la même période. Les touristes venaient de très loin et des quatre coins du globe pour profiter des eaux turquoises de Kaiopé, y surfer, et voir de leurs propres yeux la légendaire ville creusée dans une colonne dominant les dunes. De toutes les merveilles du monde, la cité du désert était de loin celle qui faisait vendre le plus de copies. Perdue à l'extrémité de la péninsule aride du Yoch, son architecture inimitable était solidement campée dans les interstices d'un gigantesque bloc ambré piqué sur un pied étonnamment mince avant de l'élancer et embrasser les vents secs des hauteurs. Ceux qui ne venaient pas en pèlerinage faisaient le déplacement pour les vacances estivales, et parfois même en début de printemps. La vie semblait grouiller le long des routes. Les voies sinueuses les plus fréquentées étaient majoritairement obstruées par la foule.

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines, et Deidara n'était pas sûr de supporter encore longtemps le coude-à-coude dans la chaleur déjà suffocante du bar-café. Les hélices suspendues aux poutres du plafond ventilaient à pleine puissance depuis plus d'une heure sans grand résultat. Les clients, quant à eux, se hurlaient aux oreilles en riant à gorge déployée, proclamant de grandes tournées d'alcool et levant leurs verres à la gloire d'autrui. Toutes les tables étaient occupées, voire même bondées. Les chaises passaient de mains en mains d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce sans que personne ne s'en soucie.

- Excusez-moi.

Le jeune employé essayait de se frayer un passage entre deux hommes aussi gras l'un que l'autre et dont les dos huileux se touchaient presque dans l'allée. Ces derniers ne prêtèrent que peu d'attention à ce qui les entourait, et pas plus à ce joli garçon planté sur le chemin avec son attirail de plateaux et de tasses empilées. Sa voix avait été noyée dans le vacarme d'un toast lancé par une femme rougeaude aux épaules de charpentière, une cliente régulière à qui il avait déjà eu l'occasion de parler une nuit avant fermeture.

Agacé par les élucubrations d'ivrognes ne s'entendant plus parler et par cet essaim bourdonnant à ses oreilles, Deidara cracha un juron entre ses dents et bascula du pied un tabouret, envoyant rouler l'un des mastodontes sous la table voisine. L'autre jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, comme piqué d'une soudaine curiosité.

- Merci, grinça le serveur sur un ton particulièrement irrité.

Il avança, serpentant entre les chaises avec aisance jusqu'au comptoir en fond de salle, y déposa deux coupoles à l'attention d'un groupe de jeunes, et alla se délester de ses plateaux derrière le guichet.

- Tu travailles toujours autant et ce quelque soit le salaire, hein ?

Deidara n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour reconnaître son interlocuteur. Tobi était l'un des rares types de la ville à lui accorder de l'attention.

- Je croyais que tu devais t'absenter une semaine. Changement de plans ?

Le concerné passa une main dans ses cheveux hérissés avant de se pencher, accoudé à l'établi. Son sourire trahissait sa bonne humeur. Non pas que Tobi lui ait un jour paru autrement qu'excessivement jovial.

- Un groupe de mercenaires m'a intercepté alors que je prenais la route des docks et m'a menacé de mort si je quittais Tuh-Ocoon aujourd'hui. Je suis venu demander conseil, lança-t-il en dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches.

Ainsi couplée à l'étonnant grenat de ses yeux, il avait à cet instant tout d'un prédateur. Ou presque. Dans le cas de Tobi, la subtilité suivait rarement.

- Il en faudra plus pour me faire gober tes plaisanteries douteuses, ouais.

- Alors tu proposes quoi ?

Deidara referma sèchement le clapet du lave-vaisselle et soupira.

- Sauter dans le vide ?

L'autre renversa alors la tête en arrière avec un rire franc. Prévisible. Essayer de contrarier Tobi tenait plus du véritable défi que d'un passe-temps à proprement parler. Le garçon se demandait régulièrement ce qu'un caractère pareil pouvait bien dissimuler, et si son ami n'était pas simplement un phénomène de foire sans antécédents.

- Je te sers quelque chose ?

- Merci mais ça ira. Je passais juste aux nouvelles, répondit-il en retrouvant un semblant de sérieux.

Le jeune homme haussa des épaules avant de saisir un coupon laissé à son attention et d'attraper trois verres à pied sous le guichet. Ne le voyant pas décidé à répondre, le brun enchaina :

- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils te mettent à la porte avant la fin de la semaine.

Nouveau silence, mais le visage de Deidara se fit visiblement plus dur. Il versa un vin de figues dans chacune des coupes de cristal puis fit glisser les commandes sur le comptoir.

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il finalement sans un regard.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Pour faire court, disons que le dernier ivrogne à m'avoir touché le cul en service a été transféré aux urgences sans payer ses verres.

Un homme toussa bruyamment à l'autre bout du café et les éclats de rire de ses proches montèrent en fanfare. Tobi se pencha au plus près pour se faire entendre.

- Quoi, tu as encore frappé des clients ?

- N'essaie pas de me faire la morale. Être constamment pris pour une gonzesse ne veut pas dire que j'accepte d'être touché.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire pour ton loyer ?

Le lave-vaisselle crachota une vapeur parfumée en émettant un râclement métallique. L'habitué fit taire la machine d'un coup de genou puis reprogramma le rinçage automatique comme si le dysfonctionnement avait tout de naturel. Il saisit un torchon suspendu derrière lui et sécha ses mains.

- Trouver un autre job.

- Tu es ex-employé dans pas moins de la moitié des boites d'Ocoon, s'enquit Tobi dans un souffle. Tu ne peux pas continuer sur cette lancée !

L'autre le toisa avec impertinence.

- Tu oublies que dans la majorité des cas, c'est moi qui ai rompu le contrat, ouais. Je travaille dur, et mes employeurs le savent. Ils me reprendraient sans problème si je le leur demandais.

- Ce que tu ne feras pas...

Ce fut à Deidara de rire. Oui, Tobi le connaissait décidément bien mieux qu'il ne le devrait. Une table s'ébranla plus loin. La rougeaude de tout à l'heure faisait de grands signes maladroits à son attention. Encore une qui ne devrait pas abuser des alcools forts du désert...

Il lui adressa un signe de tête, posa négligemment le torchon sur le brasseur de bière et chercha son bloc-notes dans les nombreuses poches de son pantalon.

- Deidara...

Son ami ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et Deidara songea qu'il ne quitterait probablement pas non plus le bar sans une réponse satisfaisante.

- Hey, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, vieux. J'ai décroché une requête du grand tableau, hier, et je compte bien mener mon engagement à terme, hm.

- J'espère que tu plaisantes, maugréa Tobi alors que la tête blonde s'éloignait déjà.

Si son intention était de devenir l'un des mercenaires de Tuh-Ocoon, il risquait d'être vite déçu, songea le garçon. Le travail était certes grassement rémunéré, mais les occasions de se faire tuer nombreuses. Bien que l'institution soit loin des principes de légalité en vigueur, la péninsule tolérait ses individus assermentés sous réserve qu'ils oeuvrent en faveur de l'économie locale. Aux yeux de l'Etat, le mercenariat était encore la meilleure façon d'endosser l'identité d'un simple outil, l'absence de parti politique et le détachement social rendant effectivement ces gens plus ou moins transparents au regard du monde.

Il croisa les bras en sortant du café. L'unique porte débouchait sur la route septentrionale, usuellement la moins encombrée de touristes mais surtout la plus abrupte sur la façade nord de la ville. Le soleil était descendu à l'ouest, étirant des ombres filiformes sur le ruban pavé des chemins, et il tourna bientôt au coude de l'allée, en direction des entrepôts. Deidara n'apprendrait donc jamais.

o

Les nuits sur la face ouest de Tuh-Ocoon étaient particulièrement calmes. Les vents océaniques se brisaient contre le flanc est et ceux des steppes, en bordure de mer, ne soufflaient qu'en basse altitude. Deidara souleva le battant d'une fenêtre près de son lit. Il aimait dormir à la lumière de la lune et plus encore se réveiller le visage baigné de soleil. Les soirs d'insomnie, il prenait ainsi plaisir à regarder défiler les nuages sur un ciel d'encre, perdu hors de la pensée et du temps.

S'asseyant en bordure de son matelas, il déboutonna machinalement sa chemise de service, les yeux soulignés par la fatigue. La note roulée sur la table de chevet attira brièvement son attention. Il avait déjà rencontré le commanditaire au café à plusieurs reprises, et il s'agissait d'une petite vieille dame au visage toujours souriant, les cheveux habituellement ramenés en un chignon piqué de baguettes. Les gens du coin la connaissaient de rumeurs farfelues la faisant tantôt passer pour une ancienne danseuse de cabaret à la retraite, tantôt pour une dame de grande sagesse ayant trouvé refuge dans la quiétude du quartier des jardins. Les deux hypothèses tiraient probablement sur une source commune que Deidara soupçonnait être la mamie elle-même. Les gens dans leurs vieux jours inventeraient n'importe quoi pour revivre ne serais-ce qu'un instant l'éclat de leur gloire passée, songea-t-il.

Demain, se promit Deidara, il quitterai enfin son job régulier et se lancerai dans quelque chose de plus palpitant. Après tout, la vie n'était-elle pas une aventure ? Il bailla. Pour l'heure, dormir ne semblait pas être une mauvaise idée. Abattu par le labeur et la chaleur de la journée, il passa finalement les jambes sous les couvertures de son lit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en réalisant qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre un monde aussi dangereux que fascinant.

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre de MACHROMA ! Pas encore particulièrement passionnant mais les passages intéressants arrivent au prochain chapitre. J'ai encore aucune idée de ce que ça va donner, mais je publierai les nouveaux chapitres au fur et à mesure. N'hésitez pas à review ou MP si vous avez des questions ;)**


	2. Un Désert d'Adelpie

Ino et Sakura n'avaient plus eu autant de travail depuis les deux dernières années. La demande d'Adelpie, une fleur aux pétales absinthe-nacarat pigmentant les déserts orientaux, avait littéralement explosé. C'était un peu partout la même folie. Les commandes triplaient dans une majorité de commerces à cette période de l'année, et les tenanciers débordés étaient alors contraints d'engager de jeunes recrues pour les aider à acheminer les marchandises depuis les entrepôts des docks. L'échoppe Yamanaka était peuplée de femmes pour la plupart richement vêtues, et d'enfants intéressés par la partie du magasin entreposant les plantes carnivores.

- Il ne faut pas toucher aux plantes, informa Sakura dont les cheveux attachés se mariaient parfaitement aux couleurs de son tablier.

Confus, le groupe de jeunes ne lui adressa pas un regard, mais ne tarda pas à se disperser. La jeune fille soupira avant d'évaluer un nouveau bouquet à élaguer.

- Ton père devrait songer à poser une limitation, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de son amie qui, de toute évidence, ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.

D'un coup de coude, Sakura insista :

- Tu m'écoutes ?

L'autre ne lui adressa qu'une oeillade malicieuse et se pencha lentement vers elle.

- T'as vu ce garçon ? souffla-t-elle en désignant du menton le jeune homme se forçant un espace à travers la foule.

- Oui, c'est celui qui parlait avec ta grand-mère à l'instant, élucida-t-elle. Et alors ?

Ino gloussa avant de sussurer à son oreille :

- Il est plutôt pas mal, non ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu le préfères à Sasuke ! s'écria-t-elle en lui jetant un regard presque accusateur.

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux comme pour appuyer ses dires en comparaisons. Le garçon sortait de la boutique et fit tinter les furin suspendus près de la porte à son passage.

- Il s'appelle Deidara, commenta une petite voix fatiguée derrière elles.

Sakura et Ino tournèrent la tête simultanément, les mains encore chargées de fleurs à tailler.

- Obaa-san, tu le connais ? questionna la jeune fleuriste en devenir dont les longs cheveux blonds n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux du garçon.

L'ancienne se tourna, campée près d'une pousse de dattier, les main solennellement jointes dans son dos, et répondit après un temps de réflexion semblait-il propre aux vieilles dames.

- Il est passé pour l'annonce. C'est notre contractant.

o

Deidara sauta de la navette reliant Tuh-Ocoon au désert, protégé du soleil par un sugegasa et un long drapé ocre jeté sur ses épaules. A sa taille pendaient deux sacoches jumelles dans lesquelles il avait prit soin d'emporter une trousse de premiers secours, quelques maigres rations, une source de lumière et les documents de son affectation. Son unique arme lui était solidement nouée dans le dos, abritée des intempéries par un fourreau de tissu ficelé.

Il entendit les roulements métalliques de la plateforme reprenant son ascension derrière lui. Le groupe de plagistes qui l'avait accompagné dans la descente depuis les docks s'éloignait déjà dans le sillon creusé des dunes, plus loin vers la mer. Ces derniers allaient certainement passer du bon temps près des côtes tout l'après-midi. Deidara tourna la tête dans la direction opposée, son chemin. Les plaines de sable couraient à perte de vue sur des miles, jusqu'aux pieds des montagnes en bordure de la péninsule. De grandes formations de canyons piqués dans les steppes s'étiraient jusqu'au rivage, faisant briser les vagues contre leurs flancs dentelés. La chaleur faisait tanguer dangereusement l'horizon, hypnotisante et suffisamment dissuasive pour que le garçon prenne conscience des heures pénibles qu'il s'apprêtait à expérimenter loin des dispositifs de ventilation de la ville. Ouvrant une fois encore le rouleau de son contrat, il s'engagea sur la route.

- Des plants d'Adelpie, marmonna-t-il en déchiffrant pour la énième fois l'écriture saccadée de la vieille.

Apparemment le fleuriste manquait de stocks et s'était trouvé dans une situation délicate exigeant une intervention rapide en pleine saison. L'appât du gain faisait des mercenaires une cible de premier choix pour ce type de travail. "_Une chance que j'ai d'avoir pu décrocher l'annonce avant qu'un autre ne s'y intéresse !_" pensa-t-il. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la surface polie des dunes tandis qu'il accélérait le pas.

- Je serai rentré au crépuscule, hm, ajouta-t-il à voix haute en rangeant ses papiers.

Pourtant, lorsque la nuit tomba et que Deidara jeta un coup d'oeil à l'unique Adelpie récoltée à l'entrée d'une vallée encaissée, il consentit à admettre l'évident problème.

- C'est pas vrai ! J'ai pourtant fait le tour de la ville, longé les gorges et vérifié les points d'eau !

Se récapitulant les détails du trajet, il sentit que la déception lui nouant l'estomac n'était cependant pas plus pesante que l'humiliation de l'échec. Après des années de services et de _petits boulots_ différents, Deidara avait rarement essuyé autre chose que des compliments et d'amères félicitations auxquelles il s'était inconsciemment accoutumé. Son efficacité au travail ne lui avait jamais encore fait défaut, et c'est particulièrement agacé qu'il se remémora les réticences de Tobi, la veille au soir. Il jeta ses affaires contre la façade du canyon. La simple idée que son ami puisse être de bon conseil lui soutira une grimace d'exaspération. Déposant le précieux plant près de ses sacoches, il entreprit d'entasser le nécessaire pour allumer un feu avant qu'il ne se fasse trop tard. Les nuits dans le désert étaient réputées aussi froides qu'inhospitalières, ainsi avait-il décidé d'installer son modeste campement à l'abri des courants d'air, loin des prédateurs. "_En espérant ne pas rencontrer de scorpion, salamandre, ou n'importe quelle autre bestiole..._".

Différentes chiques de papiers chiffonnés s'échappèrent de sa poche tandis qu'il cherchait à tâtons son bunsen portatif. Ne parvenant pas à mettre la main dessus pour quelque obscure raison, il se rembrunit et leva les yeux avec un soupir irrité.

L'amoncellement nuageux à l'est se dispersait tel un voile de brume poussé par le vent. C'est alors qu'il la vit. La lumière de la lune faisait se détacher ses ombres, son pic et sa cruelle silhouette sur la toile encrée du ciel. Deidara frissonna malgré lui. Machroma-des-Cendres était tristement réputée à travers le monde. Sa sombre légende, se souvint-il, prenait racine à l'époque où la ville et sa jumelle Tuh-Ocoon rayonnaient d'égale prospérité. Un matin, on avait annoncé que les communications étaient coupées et que les commandes habituelles de cuivre n'avaient jamais été acheminées jusqu'à destination, toutes provinces confondues. Le bruit et les hypothèses avaient été distillées en une poignée d'heures. Des équipes de reconnaissance avaient alors été dépêchées en hâte, et au bout de deux jours, des cinq équipes envoyées sur place, une seule revint au rapport, assurant qu'il ne restait de Machroma que ses allées fantômes, oppressantes de silence. Du village à son pied, il ne restait que des cendres disparates sur les plaines de sable et quelques poutres calcinées, vestiges d'un havre de paix consumé.

- C'était il y a plus de cent ans, souffla-t-il doucement.

Le garçon éprouva un moment de trouble tandis que l'ombre de Machroma évoquait en lui une attirance mêlée de doute. Elle était magnifique, perdue loin dans ses landes sauvages, entourée de mystères et tout à la fois si...

"_Inquiétante.._." Deidara se répéta le mot intérieurement. Une ville maudite ayant vu l'intégralité de sa population disparaître l'espace d'une nuit ne pouvait-elle qu'être simplement qualifiée d'"inquiétante" ? Pourtant, ainsi enveloppée dans son châle de ténèbres, fièrement enracinée dans son cimetierre de cendres, la cité fantôme inspirait une quiétude peu commune.

C'était également ce qu'avait conclu la grande majorité des équipes déployées, ce jour là. Une trentaine d'hommes s'était alors détachée du reste du groupe, dirigée par trois capitaines : deux hommes d'âge avancé et une femme aussi décorée qu'on pouvait l'être après une formation en infiltration. Laissant le désert derrière eux, ils s'étaient aventurés dans les boyaux de Machroma, et ni eux, ni le groupe envoyé à leur recherche le lendemain n'était jamais revenu. Endeuillée, Tuh-Ocoon avait alors déclaré à sa population que l'affaire était définitivement close, et qu'il fallait tourner la page.

Une décision inattendue qui ne collait étrangement pas à l'ampleur du problème. Deidara fronça les sourcils :

- C'est comme si il manquait un ou plusieurs morceaux au puzzle, élucida-t-il enfin, et qu'on avait cherché à étouffer l'affaire.

Le vent qui siffla soudain dans la vallée le fit sursauter et le tira brutalement de ses réflexions. Le monticule de brindilles reposait encore là où il l'avait laissé, lui rappelant silencieusement la précarité de sa situation. Une idée avait cependant germée en lui, si folle et séduisante qu'il ne prit pas le temps d'y songer à deux fois. Ramassant ses effectifs et l'Adelpie esseulée au pied de la falaise, il tourna le dos et s'avança dans les steppes de Machroma.

o

Il aurait juré que son coeur allait exploser dans les prochaines minutes. Ses foulées, dans un premier temps puissantes et élancées, s'étaient rapidement trouvées réduites à une course désespérée qui, si elle avait le mérite de le faire avancer, lui infligeait de douloureux tiraillements musculaires dont il aurait préféré se passer. Son épaule brûlait d'une entaille encore fraîche, poisseuse de sang. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se permettre d'y accorder plus d'attention. La force de courir passait avant tout. Loin devant la plaie hideuse qui l'élançait, et devant sa pousse d'Adelpie, définitivement perdue dans l'immensité du désert. Son arme, un banal wakizashi, ne lui avait été d'aucune aide et s'était fichée dans le sable sans qu'il ne puisse faire demi-tour.

Son acuité visuelle diminuant lentement, Deidara sentit le poid de la fatigue s'abattre sur lui et forcer son influence à travers chacun de ses membres. Tremblant d'épuisement, l'intégralité de son corps se contracta; une partie de lui refusa d'obéir : c'était plus d'efforts qu'il ne pouvait en déployer. Alarmé, la gorge sèche, il ralentit finalement le pas, ne sachant comment improviser.

Une créature... Non, quelqu'un, lui semblait-il, l'avait attaqué dans le dos. Il ne l'avait ni entendu approcher, ni respirer contre sa nuque. Dissimulé par la nuit et sous un drapé noir qui le couvrait de la tête aux pieds, l'inconnu avait essayé de le tuer alors qu'il vérifiait l'état d'une combe, perché sur un promontoire rocheux à l'ombre de Machroma.

Son inquiétude d'entrer ainsi en territoire mal famé, sous les sombres ailes de la ville, s'était rapidement muée en excitation. Il avait repéré ce qu'il cherchait, loin derrière le pied de colosse, à proximité de ce qui ressemblait à une rigole d'eau enlacée autour d'un gros caillou. Une végétation abondante pointait timidement le bout de son nez, entassée sur elle-même en un fouillis de branches ramifiées et de gerbes de feuilles.

Si il mourrait ici, le contrat et l'Adelpie devenaient une farce sans importance.

Deidara scruta l'horizon flou qui s'offrait à lui. La courbe argentée des dunes s'étirait, presque régulière, sur le visage blême du paysage. L'homme qui l'avait attaqué n'était nulle part en vue, peut-être lassé de le poursuivre.

"_Lassé ?_"

La sensation d'avoir été traqué tout ce temps par une menace invisible lui souffla qu'il était encore en danger. Jetant un coup d'oeil alerte par dessus son épaule, le doute l'assaillit. La plaie rongeant son épaule n'était pas une illusion, il ne ressentait pourtant aucune présence. Les murmures de la nuit n'étaient pas différents de ceux auxquels il était habitué depuis toujours, et si Machroma ne voilait pas une partie du ciel, non loin de là, il aurait pu croire à s'y méprendre être de retour dans les terres intérieures de la péninsule.

Le tintement tout proche d'une lame lui fit tourner vivement la tête et il bascula en arrière, incapable de crier. L'homme était là, comme courbé sous son manteau, pareil à la Mort. Il s'était approché alors que le garçon vérifiait ses arrières, à moins qu'il ait été là depuis le début. A moins qu'il n'ait été quelque chose d'_autre_.

Tout ceci n'avait plus d'importance pour Deidara. Il réalisa avec horreur que ses jambes s'étaient comme paralysées par la peur. L'individu qui lui faisait face n'était pas normal, non ! Il s'approcha tel un serpent, fluide et silencieux, la pointe de son arme dépassant des pans du vêtement.

Sentant son sang se glacer et le reste de son corps l'abandonner, Deidara entendit à peine que l'on s'adressait à lui. La voix était proche et lointaine à la fois, il observa sans la voir l'ombre découpée de son propriétaire.

- Bouge de là.

Le ton employé était clairement agacé, peut-être même méprisant. Mais la simple chaleur qui se dégageait de cette présence fortuite sortit le garçon de sa torpeur. L'autre s'engagea à côté, le dépassa d'une démarche souple en trainant derrière lui un sabre dont l'extrémité du tranchant creusait un sillon dans le sable.

La nuit elle-même n'avait pu tâcher de gris le rouge impérial de ses cheveux.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 ! J'utilise quelques termes qui viennent du Japon. Un fûrin est une clochette japonaise, le sugegasa est le chapeau que portent les membres d'Akatsuki dans le manga original, le wakizashi est un petit sabre généralement attaché dans le bas du dos.**

**J'espère ne pas avoir foiré le chapitre parce que je ne gère pas particulièrement pour les scènes d'action, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. Merci à tout ceux qui passent lire, la suite est en cours !~**


End file.
